A Christmas Dream
by AliceJericho
Summary: Things were a lot better than previously thought. Shane Helms/OC - For KiwiStar


**a/n This if for Kiwi, my awesome friend here. So, here is a Christmas one shot just for her!!! It's starts off a bit sad and stuff, but this was all part of my awesome idea!!! Lol I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I own zilch, nada, nothing. KiwiStar owns Cori, Isabella and Shaye. Neither of us own Shane or Shannon. But I would very definitely love too. I'm sure she would too.**

**Please vote on my poll!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

* * *

_Shane/Cori_

_Song: A-Hole by Bowling for Soup_

_For Kiwi_

* * *

_When I came home my stuff was on the lawn  
I thought she was happy, but I was wrong  
The note she left it took me by surprise  
Said I've turned into, some other guy  
The things she said that she gave up for me  
She says it was a waste of time_

After 3 months on the road, without being home _once_, the very last thing I expected to see was all of my positions on the lawn. It looked like I had just been evicted… But I saw a note on the mailbox, written on a very familiar piece of lime green paper.

_Shane,_

_Surprise! You've just been kicked out. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. But the person I'm letting go isn't the person I love. The person I'm letting go is a man I hoped I would never meet. What I did for you, I waited here. Every. Single. Day. While you were out working that stupid job. That only lets you come home every couple of months. It's killing me Shane, and it was all just a waste of time. I'm not home, so don't come grovelling. I changed the locks too._

_Cori._

My heart snapped in two. That was the worst thing I had ever read in my life. I ran a hand through my hair and a tear slowly fell down my cheek onto the piece of paper. I guess I really screwed this one up…

_Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking  
Things were so good  
But you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry  
You know I don't mean to, I'm just an asshole sometimes_

Now that I think about it, I really shouldn't have put her through that, months of being home alone. Then when I did come back, I paid her no attention. I just slept all the time, because I hardly got any rest on the road. I don't know why I thought we were fine, the signs were there… I hadn't heard her say I love you in months… I don't think I'd said it to her for longer than that… what kind of idiot am I?

She did love me. I know she did. Just not who I was right now. Who I used to be. Before I got so engrossed in my job that I pushed her away. I'm not even that important to the company. I'm not on its main brand, or it's second brand… I'm not even champion on ECW. Why did I push her away? I swear I didn't mean too… these things just happen unfortunately.

_I never saw myself as being alone  
And maybe that was my problem, cuz now she's gone  
And I can't help but think of how things could be (how things could be)  
And I hope she's happy, happy with out me  
And all the things she gave up for me  
I took for granted time after time_

I put the piece of paper back into the mailbox. I didn't want to look at it. At all. I called Shannon up and he helped me move the stuff into his place. The one he shared with Izzy. Who was going to kill me then bring me back to life so Shay could have a go and so on so forth until we go through all Cori's friends and I am nothing but a tiny bone in the ground.

I stepped into the house, and just as I expected Izzy let fire.

"How _dare_ you! Who do you think you are?!" she poked my chest and I just stood there. I had this coming. It's what I deserved. "I don't know who you are, or what you've done with Shane. But I want him back. This guy standing before me is an _**asshole**_." she screeched.

"I know." I stated solemnly and she looked shocked, "And I just hope she's happy."

_Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking  
Things were so goodBut you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry  
You know I don't mean to, I'm just an asshole sometimes_

I was on the bed in the guest room of Shannon and Isabella's house, just staring at the stealing. I didn't really care about anything anymore. Cori was my whole life. And I managed to screw it up. She's the best thing that ever happened to me… and I am now lonely. Good for me.

_And please don't think I'm complainingI was just happy to have her for a timeAnd if you see her tell her I said"hello and that I'm doing just fine"_

I sound like a whiny bitch, I seriously don't mean to. But come on, you would be too… right? I should be happy that I even got to call her mine. Cori is such an amazing woman.

"Shane… man, we're going to dinner now, you sure you don't wanna come?" Shannon asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm cool man. I'll order pizza. Just, if you see Cori, tell her I said hey. And if she asks how I am… say I'm doing just fine." I stated and he left with a nod.

_Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking  
Things were so good  
But you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry  
You know I don't mean to, no  
You know I don't mean to  
__I'm just an asshole sometimes_

"Shane, honey… wake up…" I heard Cori's sweet voice and I instantly woke up. She jumped back in surprise at how abruptly I woke. I beamed and held her face in my hands.

"You're here… you didn't kick me out." I kissed her roughly and held her to my chest tightly.

"Of course I didn't… What is wrong with you?" she laughed.

"I just at _**the**_ worst dream. Promise me you will _never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_ kick me out." I pleaded and she looked puzzled, "No matter how much of an asshole I am sometimes… I just need you to give me a swift kick up the ass and I'll be good. Just please love me forever."

"I don't know what you're on about Shane…"

"Just promise. Please."

"Alright… I promise Shane. Now get your ass up, it's Christmas." she ripped me out of the bed, she didn't get very far because I pulled her back for a kiss.

"I love you so much." I said against her lips, and I felt her smile.

"I love you too."

_Guess I don't really know  
I'm just an asshole sometimes_


End file.
